My Little Friend
by PapillonStar
Summary: Grin thinks about his relationship with Nosedive.


Has anyone ever noticed how close Nosedive and Grin are

Has anyone ever noticed how close Nosedive and Grin are? They usually get into scrapes together, and each jump to help the other when in a sticky situation (" Grin! I gotcha buddy! …What am I doing? *falls down chute*"). They hang out a lot, watch TV together, and get along really well. I say they have the second-closest relationship in the show (Closest is Wing and Dive. They're brothers, even if Disney seeks to prove otherwise…:P)

So I got the idea to go somewhere with this thought. I decided to have Grin sit down and think about his relationship with his teenage amigo. I hope this comes out ok! (I realize I didn't do much with Grin's actual thoughts, but it's hard to put them as Grin would say them!)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Ducks, would I be writing fanfiction?

My Little Friend

Grin stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. He liked to shower after games because it made him feel "empowered for enlightenment." (Also because it gets rid of stinky sweat, but you figured that already.) He combed through his hair and pulled into his usual high pony-tail. He didn't like to leave it down, where it could get into his eyes like Nosedive's always did.

At the thought of his teammate, he started to smile. The young Duck didn't care how the others were constantly nagging about his hair's length. He didn't care that it wasn't the style. He just liked it that way. So it was left that way.

Grin realized that Nosedive's hair was not the only thing that he received nagging for. Mallory was always on his tail feathers about his care-free attitude. Being the military-trained strategic fighter she was, it drove her bananas the way Dive didn't give a hoot about anything that wasn't comic or taco. She always yelled at him for this and that, which is exactly why Dive targets her so often. Why, just last week her shampoo was replaced with Squeesy Cheese. (Dive hid in Grin's room under his protection for three days. And turned his side into a trash-heap, but he did clean it up. I mean, who would want to disturb the energy-flow in Grin's bunk? Only a moron, and for once it wasn't Nosedive.)

Grin sat down on his meditation mat, but didn't drift off. His thoughts were on his teenage friend. He realized that out of all the Ducks, he was the closest with Nosedive. But why? He remembered back when he had first met the kid…

---Flashback---

("Grin! This is no time for a flashback!" Grin chuckles at this memory.)

Grin sat down in the back of the Aerowing. Apparently the rest of the strike team were to arrive any minute. He started to meditate.

Finally three Ducks walked onto the ship. One was Canard, the leader of the group. Following him was a rather tall Duck, whom he guessed was Wildwing Flashblade. Canard had said how Wing was such a good goalie and would be perfect for the mission. 

Behind Wildwing was a young boy, roughly sixteen. Grin concluded he was the "annoying kid brother" that Canard mentioned. He was tall, but very thin. His long blonde hair was very messy and his uniform was already torn. His appearance suggested that he was not fighter material, but Grin refused to judge the boy before meeting him.

Besides, there was something he sensed about the youngster. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to wait. He also noted about his and his brother's relationship. Wildwing refused to come along unless his brother could come, too. 'How noble,' thought Grin.

Wing and Canard started to chat about the aircraft, and the boy was staring at the giant Duck in the corner. Grin looked over at him, and the boy froze.

"Umm…hey man! Ah…nice weather we're having, huh?" he said, with a weird smile on his face. Grin noted the irony of the comment, thinking back to Puckworld's extremely bad weather. 'So this youngster sees to break uncomfortable confrontations with humor,' Grin thought to himself. He could sense that the kid feared him, being as big as he was, but the kid still tried to make conversation.

"Well, anyways, I guess we're gonna be stuck together for awhile, so yea…um…" The kid was searching for words. "Yea, well I'm Nosedive, and that bald dude over there is my extremely over-protective brother…*awkward pause*….he hates cheese, can you believe that? I mean, who could possibly hate cheese?" Grin quirked an eyebrow. "I swear he's totally messed up…yea…" Dive crossed his arms. Grin decided that he liked this kid, but for reasons he did not yet know.

---End Flashback---

Grin sat in his dark room staring at the wall. Why exactly did he like Dive so much? Why have they bonded so well? They were very different, after all. Wait, Dive's different than everyone. He's the Oddball. Why was it Grin who had connected with this boy? 

Grin grabbed a meditation crystal and closed his eyes. Memories of their kooky adventures came rushing back. There was the time they both were both captured by mutant mall-rats of the future. And the time Phil had dragged them to the mall to find new suits. And the time they both somehow escaped arrest and proceeded to enter a mob to bail their pals out. What about the time Dive put a new engine in the Mega-Migrator X2 and ended blowing them both up? Grin chuckled at that one. "Are we there yet?" Dive had said. 

Of course there were non-battle moments, like their constant arguing about their favorite show, Bernie the Whatever-he-was, and their love for tacos (Dive's love, actually, Grin just went along for the ride). 

Grin stopped. He realized that he followed Dive around a lot. The youth seemed to find adventure in everything he did, even it was something stupid like staring at a wall. Which exactly was what Grin was doing now. He stood up and walked out of his room.

"I dunno, bro, Grin has a point. What kind of bear drives a car?" asked Wildwing, pointing at the screen.

"Hey, there are some very talented animals out there. Take that squirrel who water skis…" Nosedive protested. Wing raised an eyebrow. "Ok, bad example! Hmm…what other weird animals out there behave strangely like humans…" Dive asked.

Wing just looked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh yea! I guess we are! Heh heh, didn't even think of that…" Wing smacked Dive's forehead.

They were seated on the couch watching _Bernie the Bear_ reruns. Actually, in the heat of the argument, Dive was on his hands and knees, face to face with his brother. Dive sought to prove Grin wrong, but so far he was failing. Grin chuckled as he realized this.

"The point is, Dive, that if he were a bear, he wouldn't be living in a house. He wouldn't have a car, nor dog, nor whatever else he has. Face it, bro, you're out numbered," Wing said, crossing his arms.

"NOO!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!" Dive shouted. He slid over to the other end and crossed his arms and legs, pouting. 

"Sorry to bum you out, but at least now you're outta my face…" Wing said.

"I was moving anyway. Your breath stinks, dude," said Dive. Wing lunged over to tackle his brother. Grin just shook his head. Would those two ever stop? Probably not, and no one would have it any other way.

Grin entered the empty kitchen and looked for something to eat. He still hadn't figured out exactly why he and Dive got along so well. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. This really bothered him. It always bothered him when he couldn't figure out an answer to a question. This one bothered him even more.

Grin glanced down at his empty bowl. He didn't even remember eating the cereal. He must have spaced out or something. He put his bowl in the sink and looked back to the empty table. 'I suppose there is not an answer to every question,' he thought to himself. 'It is just our fate. We'll see how it goes from here.'

Grin flicked the light switch and walked back to his bunk. He knew that life would throw him for a spin more often than not, but one thing would never change. Dive would always be his Little Friend.


End file.
